


【兴我】我在你心里呀 42

by xiaonidaye



Category: Lay - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaonidaye/pseuds/xiaonidaye
Summary: 写在文前：When it’s Christmas……解锁新歌之前让我们先来play





	【兴我】我在你心里呀 42

**Author's Note:**

> 写在文前：When it’s Christmas……解锁新歌之前让我们先来play

以下正文：  
今年的平安夜不算太冷，家里早早布置起了圣诞树，小家伙们在艺兴的指导下往松树上挂彩灯、礼盒和球球，艺兴特意空出了两天时间陪家人们过圣诞节。  
“Daddy，我要挂最高的！”Luna骑在艺兴脖子上，艺兴稳稳地抓着小女儿的腿。  
“来咯，这样高不高？”  
“哎呀，好高，我害怕……”Luna低头望了望，紧张地扶着艺兴的脑袋。  
“不怕，抓着daddy的耳朵。”  
“不挂了，害怕……”  
“Daddy，我不怕高。”小崽崽提着一只红袜子，见缝插针地说。  
“好，爬梯拿过来爸爸帮你扶着。”  
“嗯～～”小崽崽气得直跺脚，他三岁以后艺兴就很少背他、抱他了。  
“Hector，今晚有虾仁玉米馅儿的饺子哦，你最爱吃的。”Jelly和兴妈在准备做饺子皮的工具。  
“哥哥，等我长大就可以背你了。”Luna被艺兴放到地上。  
“我的小公主真懂事，可以背daddy吗？”小崽崽扑上去要抱妹妹，却被艺兴抢了先。  
“不许吃我的饺子！”小崽崽站到艺兴面前说。  
“保证不吃你的，我老婆会给我包的。”  
“Hector，过来，”Jelly知道小家伙生气了，赶快放下面粉，蹲下来对他说，“Mommy给你包最多的，给他的最少，奶奶还要给你包小金鱼呢，对吧，妈？”  
“当然啦，奶奶最喜欢之之，最不喜欢张艺兴……”兴妈一边和面一边说。  
“老婆……”艺兴皱着眉头往他们这儿看。  
Suri和兴爸在制作圣诞卡片，美术指导是小崽崽，小崽崽一会儿来验收一下成果，顺便夸夸妹妹，批评批评爷爷。  
“爷爷也需要鼓励！”兴爸说。  
“男孩子要多鞭策，夸奖听多了就不努力了。”小崽崽背着手说。  
“什么是鞭策呀？”Suri问。  
“就是多多指出你的缺点。”  
“哥哥胖，”Suri说，“这就是鞭策。Daddy不用鞭策。”  
艺兴听完一脸得意，小崽崽抱着一个“圣诞老人”上楼去了，一边嘀咕着：“我长大就瘦了！”  
“艺兴过来。”Jelly说。  
“怎么了，baby，哎哟这面团怎么是绿色的，哇还有橙色的……”  
“里面加了菠菜汁和胡萝卜汁。别打岔，我说你，behave yourself。”  
“我很乖啊，我表现不好吗今天？”  
“之之生气了，你没看出来？”  
“小胖子生什么气？”  
“他是哥哥了，但他依旧是你的小宝宝，你懂么？再说小朋友肉乎乎的多可爱，你小时候不也这样吗？快把我儿子哄好，”Jelly趁着兴妈开冰箱门看不到他俩，偷偷对艺兴说，“否则今晚可没有你的礼物。”  
“唉我刚才怎么这么不懂事，我这就去，”艺兴右手捶了捶左手，假装叹口气，蹭蹭地上了楼梯，“Hector，开门，是爸爸……”  
不一会儿，一大一小手拉手下了楼，小崽崽非常不记仇，拉着艺兴去看Jelly包饺子。  
“Mommy，我想吃一口饺子馅儿，”小崽崽说，然后补充了一句，“daddy也想吃。”  
“对，老婆，啊——”  
“妈喂你。”兴妈趁机挖一勺牛肉芹菜馅儿塞到艺兴嘴里，Jelly喂小崽崽吃西红柿鸡蛋馅儿。  
“很香啊，妈，你以前不做饺子，没想到这么有天分。”  
“生的，嚼嚼吐了，咸淡行吗？”  
“啊？”  
“宝贝儿，你这个可以咽下去。”Jelly对小崽崽说。  
烤箱里正在烤一只巨大的火鸡，里面塞了满满的馅儿料，等饺子煮好就可以一起开动了。  
家里的恒温系统让室内像春天一样暖和，光着脚在地毯上也不冷。开饭前Suri给大家分发圣诞卡片，艺兴和Jelly的是一张，兴爸兴妈的也是一张，Jelly爸爸妈妈也有一张，第二天要寄过去，小崽崽和Luna分别一张。  
“谢谢宝贝儿！”Jelly亲了亲Suri的小脸，又去亲另外两个孩子，“也谢谢Hector和Luna布置圣诞树，非常漂亮～”  
艺兴自觉地把脸蹭到Jelly面前，却被Jelly推开了。  
“艺兴把火鸡端上来，我来分饺子。”Jelly说。  
两人起身，兴爸把两个小孙女放进婴儿座椅里，兴妈在给大家分餐具。  
“Baby，欠我的亲亲今晚加倍奉还哦。”艺兴说。  
“那要看你表现了。”Jelly没看他，只是笑了笑。  
彩色的饺子捏得小巧，小朋友刚好可以两口吃掉一个。Jelly怕一口一个的话会呛到，特意拿捏了一番。  
“哇哦，我要多一点绿色！”Suri说。  
“我要橙色的。”Luna说。  
“我都要。”小崽崽说完，Luna和Suri上下打量着他。  
“哥哥喜欢所有颜色。”Luna善良地说。  
火鸡烤得刚刚好，切成薄片，挖一勺馅儿料，和蔬菜一起卷进薄饼里面，淋上红醋、橄榄油、罗勒叶等一起调制的调味汁——  
“香得冒泡，”艺兴对Jelly说，“你怎么什么都会。”  
“这个蘸饺子也好吃。”Jelly笑着看艺兴嚼东西。  
“是吗，我要一个饺子。”  
Jelly夹了一个饺子蘸好放进艺兴盘子里。  
小崽崽握着火鸡卷饼，嘴巴动个不停，还盯着碗里的饺子看。布丁妹妹也分到了火鸡肉，在一边优雅地嚼着，时不时看看小崽崽。  
“宝贝儿，别着急，凉一会儿再吃。”Jelly说。  
两个妹妹自己用叉子在碗里戳，速度比哥哥慢得多。  
“爸爸来喂吧，这么漂亮的饺子都戳破了。”艺兴说着便拖着椅子坐在两个妹妹身边。  
“Daddy！”Luna很开心，因为艺兴和她们一起吃饭的时间并不多。  
“不烫了，来，嘴巴张开。”  
“嗯～呸……”Suri把一个绿饺子吐出来，艺兴赶快伸手接住。  
“怎么了，烫？”  
“芹菜！”  
“芹菜多香啊，爸爸吃。”艺兴把女儿吐出来的饺子放嘴里嚼起来，“Suri要多吃芹菜，妈妈说芹菜补铁。”  
“芹菜补铁，我不用补铁。”Suri说。  
“Suri，女生不挑食才能聪明漂亮，”Jelly说，  
“mommy特意买的有机芹菜，和牛肉一起最好吃了。”  
“我陪你一起吃。”Luna对姐姐说。  
“哥哥也陪你。”  
“哎呀……压力好大，你们一人吃一个，那我一人要吃两个。”Suri说。  
“颜值越高责任越大，来吧宝贝儿，人生总有些坎儿要过的。”艺兴说。  
兴爸兴妈在一边看着他们笑，时不时拿手机拍几张，小家伙们的糗照多半出自兴妈和Jelly之手。  
晚餐后，Jelly和艺兴起头带领小家伙们唱《silent night》。三个孩子穿得整整齐齐，小崽崽戴着圣诞帽，两个妹妹别了麋鹿发卡，一起站在圣诞树前唱歌。兴妈录了全程，艺兴拍了一小段孩子们唱歌的背影，发在朋友圈里了。最后Jelly哄着大家去洗澡，和艺兴一起在小家伙们床头系上长筒袜。要赶快睡着，这样明天就能快点到来，醒来后袜子里就会被圣诞老人的礼物塞得满满当当。  
等大家都睡着了，Jelly溜回卧室，把头发散下来，换上一身红色的无肩套裙，麋鹿发卡她也有，戴好后，Jelly照照镜子，满意地看着这一身偷偷发笑。  
她甩掉拖鞋趴到大床上，拿出手机打算自拍几张。艺兴推门进来就看到Jelly晃着小腿趴在床上，她的短裙后面有个白球球的小尾巴，随着她臀部的线条高高地凸起。裙子是低胸的，艺兴觉得有些燥热。  
“一个人自拍有什么意思，加我一个。”艺兴走到床边把套头毛衣拉下来丢在地上。  
“咦，你来啦，这个滤镜自带圣诞帽，我们一起拍这个。”Jelly回头看艺兴，把他拉到镜头里，假装忽略他上半身没穿衣服的事实。  
艺兴趁着按快门的瞬间亲上Jelly的脸。  
“哎呀你干嘛！老实点儿，给我好好拍照。”Jelly起身站在床上，艺兴支着脑袋看着她。  
“听你指挥。”他说。  
“哼哼～”Jelly跳下床，去柜子里翻了一会儿。  
“找什么呢？”艺兴刚起身，就看到Jelly拿着单反相机爬到床上。  
“先试试对焦，”Jelly站在床上说，“好好配合我。”  
“那必须的，不然怎么让你心甘情愿给我送圣诞礼物呢。”  
“老实点儿！”Jelly一只脚踩上艺兴胸口，艺兴不得不躺下来。  
“好啊。”艺兴一只手抓着她的脚。  
咔嚓咔嚓——  
“Lay先生，注意表情管理，晚上没吃饱饭吗？”Jelly踩着他问。  
“饱了，但是看到小甜点又饿了。”艺兴的手滑上她的小腿。  
“注意你的言行举止，否则这些裸照我可能会不小心泄露出去。”  
“反正生气的又不是我。”  
“不许乱动！”  
“好。”艺兴松开Jelly，两只手规规矩矩放在脑袋两侧。  
“我强迫你了吗，委屈给谁看呢？给我幸福一点。”Jelly说着，踩着艺兴的脚下移到他小腹处，艺兴担心地低头看了看。  
“这位摄影师，能不能快点，我还有事。”  
“巨星很忙哦……”Jelly的脚继续下移，在下面轻轻摩擦了几个来回，艺兴抓紧了枕头。  
“你的拍摄手法可真巧妙。”他下面鼓起一个小帐篷。  
“Relax，懂吗？”Jelly赶紧收脚，捧着相机跪在艺兴身边。  
“提醒一下，你刚才走光了……”艺兴说。  
“要你管！威胁我吗？”Jelly举着相机凑到艺兴面前拍了一张特写，“你皮肤好好哦，Lay先生，名不虚传。”  
Jelly拍完，把相机放到床头上，趴到艺兴胸前。艺兴松开枕头抱住她，说：“摄影师小姐，约会吗？”  
“不好意思哦，结婚了，有三个孩子。”Jelly对了对手指，抱歉地说。她的胸口贴上艺兴的胸口，一条腿卡在艺兴的双腿之间。  
“哦？”艺兴低头看到眼前深深的ru沟，喉结动了动，“你老公一定很幸福。”  
“唉，谁知道呢？”Jelly把手扶在艺兴肩膀上，身体紧贴着他，说，“他有音乐，这个最幸福。”  
“他有你。”艺兴抚摸着Jelly光滑的肩膀，看着她的脸离自己越来越近。  
“你的小雀斑真可爱，”Jelly贴着他的耳朵低声说，“很性感。”  
艺兴抱着Jelly的背迅速翻身，两人上下换了个位置。  
“别激动嘛，巨星没有被别的女孩这样夸过吗？”Jelly问。  
“皮。我好热，先拆礼物再回答你的问题。”  
艺兴把Jelly翻过来，解开她背后的带子。  
“我从业这么久，从来没有被这样对待过，Lay先生，麻烦你放尊重一点。”Jelly一边说一边急切地把自己的上衣拉掉，她没有穿胸衣，乌黑的长发披在光洁的背上。  
“你怎么有兔子尾巴，嗯？蛮可爱的。”艺兴捏了捏Jelly短裙后面的球球。  
“Lay先生，顶着别人很不礼貌。”  
艺兴勃 起的性/器隔着裤子顶在Jelly的大腿上。  
“抱歉抱歉，立刻让它发挥应有的作用。”  
艺兴把下面的衣物全拉掉，重新覆上Jelly的身体。  
“你好重哦。”Jelly趴着，回头看艺兴。  
艺兴把Jelly的裙子往上拉，卷下她的底裤放在一边。  
“那个三天前结束的吧？”  
“不要以为这样就可以肆无忌惮，我跟你说……”Jelly正了正发卡。  
艺兴一只手揽住Jelly的小腹，把她的臀部揽向自己。  
“我会和你老公主动承认错误的。”艺兴又把Jelly的短裙子往上撩了撩，拉起她一条腿，把自己顶进去。  
“唔……你好重。”Jelly趴着，气得捶床。艺兴赶快握住她的拳头，亲吻着她的背。  
“一个女人刚好可以承担一个男人的体重，我应该不差，因为我感觉到你很湿润。”  
艺兴的胯不断撞上Jelly的臀部，他伸手抚摸她的小腹，另一只手伸到Jelly的胸前，轻轻揉捏。Jelly扭头够艺兴的嘴唇，艺兴看着她的眼睛，就是不上前，故意躲着她的吻。  
“哼！”Jelly生气地趴回枕头上，艺兴看着她笑了，低下头吻着她的脖子和肩膀。  
“宝贝，宝贝，我好爱你。”艺兴抽出来又深深撞进去，在她身体里探索。  
“啊……”Jelly忍不住抓紧枕头，艺兴回回都擦上她身体里那一块，又轻轻揉按她前面。  
“唔……”艺兴被温暖柔软的身体包围，重重地喘息。  
“噢——”Jelly叫出来，艺兴立刻吻住她的嘴唇，把舌尖抵进来纠缠。  
“Baby，我好舒服……啊……”  
Jelly发出哭腔，伸手去寻找他的手。  
“我在这儿，在这儿……”艺兴扣上她的手背，低头吻着她的头发，喷射出来。  
……  
“老公，冷。”  
“先起来，盖上被子。”艺兴想起身把被子拉上来。  
“嗯～不要，你不要离开我。”  
“那老公抱紧点。”  
“嗯。”  
Jelly的小短裙终于丢在地毯上，只是发卡还戴着。她往艺兴怀里钻了钻，贴在他胸口听他的心跳声。  
艺兴低头看着她，宠溺地拉过她的手吻了吻。  
“累了吧，洗完澡老公抱着睡好不好？一直这样会着凉的。”  
Jelly闭着眼睛伸出双臂，说：“你的腰还行吗？”  
艺兴笑了笑，说：“你都用过了才问，不真诚。”说着就把她抱起来。  
“说正经的呢！那我下来了，放手。”  
“不放。”  
“你这人，今天连儿子都抱不动，现在可别把本小姐摔了。”  
“我是选择性抱不动。”  
结婚后有了Jelly的督促，艺兴很注意腰部保养，Jelly知道他以前有伤，每次做理疗都陪着他去，渐渐地也就好起来。  
“以后对之之温柔点，别让他以为有了妹妹我们就不宠爱他了，小家伙心思可敏感了。”  
“好，但是男孩子要有气度。”  
“怎么没有了，他比你还爱护妹妹。”  
“老婆，你说，我是不是你最宠爱的。”  
“我不说。”  
“是不是嘛！”艺兴跺跺脚。  
“噗……”Jelly看艺兴撅着嘴，忍不住想笑，“是呀，当然是了。”  
“嘻嘻……”艺兴眼睛眯起来，乐呵呵地往Jelly身上涂沐浴泡泡，“明天我们早点起床，给孩子们的袜子里塞礼物。”  
“我也要挂一个袜子，我也要礼物。”  
“那你的袜子要大一点哦，不然我钻不进去。”


End file.
